


if love didn't take so many years

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A prize one could wreck one's peace for.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	if love didn't take so many years

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'two songs' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Over the years, Yunho's learnt to ration his touches, learnt how and when Junsu will accept them, and when despite his best efforts Yunho'll be shrugged off. That doesn't keep him from wanting to reach out almost every other minute, though. It's an impulse he's had from almost the day they met, though the nature of it's changed over the years, or maybe he's just learnt to recognise it better.

Some days he's more than content just to tuck Junsu under his arm the way he would any of the others, to lay a kiss against the curve of Junsu's cheek and smile as it's returned, or laugh as Junsu wipes exaggeratedly at the spot and turns away with an eyeroll. The reaction depends on Junsu's mood of the moment, but Yunho likes them both in their different ways. Other days, though, it's nothing like good enough. Those are the days he lets himself wonder what it'd be like if he touched Junsu the way he wanted, if he said what he's been thinking in his spare moments, on and off for years.

 _Maybe_ , he thinks. Maybe in a year, or two or ten, maybe when all this is over and he can't ruin anything for the others, he'll say it, and see.


End file.
